


Midsummer Celebration

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Cotton ball of fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Knotting, Long-Term Relationship(s), Married Couple, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Midsummer, Nymphadora Tonks Dies, POV Hermione Granger, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Post-Hogwarts, Reminiscing, Remus Lupin Lives, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Summer, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Hermione and Remus take a trip to Sweden to celebrate Midsummer for more reasons than one! To celebrate a variety of culture, and make the most out what is claimed to be one of the most powerful and magical days on earth even in the wizarding world, with their family and friends.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90
Collections: Moony’s Maidens Midsummer Fest 2020





	Midsummer Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Moonys_Maidens_Midsummer_Fest) collection. 



> A/N: I have zero clue how this has come out. It is my first time writing the pair and my first time writing an established relationship. However with the prompt it just felt right! Fluff is also not my strong point so this was basically like a 9,990 word cotton ball that I had to force out. -cringes- Hopefully it worked regardless? Especially for any fluff lovers! Also my first time writing ABO (lots of firsts here)….but I mean...he is a werewolf? How do I not? It is like being given $100 in an exclusives only Funko store and told not to use it. 
> 
> A/N 2: Special thanks to storiesbynessie for giving me a little insight into being a native of Sweden and what it is really like to celebrate Midsummer!
> 
> Also I created my own group on Facebook for multi ship fanfic and art. Anyone can share their work, ship memes, fests etc. I hope it becomes a good rec place also for lesser known pairings. I'm pretty loose, it's where I share snippets of my chapters sometimes and it's a great place to harass me for more LOL Ultimate Undesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art
> 
> JK owns rights. Not an English major. Etc etc.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50085204432/in/dateposted-public/)

Sweden was absolutely beautiful during the summer months. The sun was shining and glistening off the large expanse of lake down the hill from them and the heat wasn’t overbearing. Not like it was in England either but in Sweden the meadows were more a lively vibrant green than those back home. They were abundant in a variety of wild flowers that were perfect for the occasion. Blossoming happily in the summer weather.  
Most of their tents were sat up along or near the tree line which was a rich, thick and dense forest. It was the coolest area in the evening and the sounds of the forest were captivating. Plus it had made gathering the boughs for the Maypole easy enough. They had gathered lots of the foliage from the lower branches to make it.   
It was part of the reason they had chosen Sweden. The nordic country had more spirited traditions of Midsummer. A holiday celebrated by both wizards and muggles alike. Sweden also had a high werewolf population and a very advanced attitude towards people affected by lycanthropy. Hermione wanted them to celebrate and inspire such progression by immersing themselves in the community.   
To embrace werewolf traditions they had chosen to get married on June 20. The exact day of Midsummer. The muggles believed it to be a time of magic and showing of nature’s special power. It was one of the few things they had actually gotten right regarding the magical world. Under the summer solstice the heightened magic within the earth itself was drastically increased. Anyone with good natural sense could feel it.  
Hermione still couldn’t believe it was even happening. There was a tightness in her belly she still hasn't been able to get rid of in the last two days. While it wasn't their first Midsummer in Sweden it was the most magical time they would probably ever have together in their lives.   
Majority of their group had arrived early in the country via portkey to help set up. All on its own getting situated and creating the Maypole had taken a full day. Especially with the thing being nearly 4 meters tall and needing covered in greenery along with flowers. Something Luna and Pansy thoroughly enjoyed helping create along with her co-worker Francis.   
The next day they had simply spent exploring the surrounding nature of new land. Most of the boys and Ginny had had a fly over since they were the only set up for kilometers. Secluded from both muggles and other wizards alike in a more north western area of the country.   
Towards the end of the day Harry, Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Draco had all started setting up the actual wedding decorations. Draco had done a marvelous job keeping the wedding itself small, casual, and traditional like she had wanted. Although she did have to educate him and give him a few books on Midsummer celebrations along with werewolf binding. At first he had found it most unusual to get married on the holiday itself, but upon mentioning the more powerful bond it would create he had easily agreed to help arrange it.  
Hermione's romantic relationship with the werewolf and her former professor stemmed from her work at the Ministry, in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. With Remus becoming a single father to Teddy after the war she had wanted to make sure no one would be able to create a case against him about being a parent. It had been one of Harry’s biggest fears and of course she had helped with determination for both her friend and for the man's rights. For his family. She had worked, and still did, tirelessly on a now Ministry funded research project about werewolves. To make the case soundlessly that they were still capable and brilliant witches and wizards despite their inner wolf.   
Eighth year was when she first began her serious research and organization on the subject. Many extra hours her and Harry had spent in the library reading and taking notes atop studying for their NEWTS. Ron had chosen to forego eighth year in favor of helping George in the joke shop and his absence was felt. While Harry had briefly tried to work on things with Ginny they had eventually called it quits. Without either red head as distractions for them they made quite the progress for war traumatized technically still in seventh year young adults.   
The romantic relationship between her and Ron hadn’t lasted all that long. During Christmas holidays that same year they decided to go their separate ways. Things had fizzled out after only a few months and just weren’t fitting together how they always imagined it would. Making the decision was still slightly painful and uncomfortable. Still though they had been able to maintain a certain amount of friendship through it all.   
Hermione hadn’t dwelled on it too much as everyone moved on with their lives. After graduating Harry had taken some time off trying to figure out what he wanted to do in life while she was attending interviews and meetings with the Ministry. Ginny was recruited by the Holyhead Harpies and Neville apprenticed under Professor Sprout. Luna unsurprisingly started reporting for the Quibbler full time.   
Then one by one everyone seemed to have someone fall into their life enough to stir it up for a while. Whether it be a short fling like Theo and Ginny or the surprise baby of Charlie's, even to him, in Romania. Someone happened bringing s little life into life even if it was always in ways they hadn’t expected. Remus definitely wasn’t what she had expected after all.   
The first time she had personally written to her old professor was during eighth year while she and Harry had tried to focus on werewolf emotions during the moon. They knew it was going to be one of the first concerns from others. Their mental health and stability. In all honesty though it had been a poor decision in her opinion regarding respect for the man to write to him so soon.   
Remus had lost Tonks, a love he never thought he would have, hardly six months prior to her letter. Of course his emotions were still sensitive and reeling in as Teddy grew and life continued without his wife. Still despite it all he had replied cordially. They exchanged a few letters on the topic with a general inquiring about school life and Teddy and that had been about it. Hermione didn’t try prying him for more during that time once she had realized the insensitivity of the topic.   
Actually she hadn’t tried discussing more with the man on the subject at all until after the first war memorial. Only through Harry’s visits with Teddy did she hear of Remus's well being. Each time questions about everything involving him plagued her mind.   
Tonks had died doing what she thought, and some still would consider, the right thing. Hell she would probably still consider it the right thing. The witch had jumped before a fallen student on the stairs in Hogwarts as a death eater ascended towards them firing curses. Casting a shield charm around them in time to allow two to bounce off of it. However she hadn’t even thought for a second the seventh year, identified by surrounding witnesses later, would shoot a killing curse at her back. A death eater's young son torn and influenced by cruelty.   
Finally though after taking her job in the Ministry later in 1999 and wanting to make serious progress on her werewolf cause Hermione once again reached out to Remus. She had briefly thought about Lavender and what she may have been like had Fenrir Greyback not mutilated her to the point of death. The old classmate would definitely be able to give her good information for a later in life transition. The trauma such a thing would cause. Now being in a position of influence she was reading to make a change.   
Hermione had waited until a week and a half after the full moon to contact the older man. She wanted to make sure he was feeling top notch for any conversation on what had always been in her experience a sensitive matter. The wolfsbane potion could only do so much. While it staved off physical transformation and take over, it was still a mental and emotional struggle as the wolf paced inside wanting free, leaving him on edge.   
It had all been simple enough in the beginning. That first time she had flooed to Lupin cottage for questions the atmosphere was warm and professional. Just as she had expected. A fair bit of information was exchanged and time had passed quickly. Remus had been able to provide her with more detail than any book provided having first hand experience.   
They took to meeting every 2 weeks for progress with all Remus had to contribute and give opinions and suggestions on. Sometimes they met near the Ministry and sometimes at his cottage. The man was just a stay at home dad who often tried finding side work. It was hard to come by so they lived decently enough off his little wages, Teddy’s inheritance and some of Andromeda’s spoiling. So arranging their little meetups were easy and together large strides were made in what was becoming a mountain of notes.   
It wasn’t until around the New Year of 2000 that things had taken that unexpected turn. After their first couple meetings there was this atmosphere when they met that she hadn’t been able to pinpoint for the longest time. Probably because when she had first considered the possibility of attraction she had dismissed it on the spot. Eventually though there was no denying the way Remus’s nostrils would flare. The way they would shift closer to each other and speak more personal to one another despite her attempts not to. It was on a subconscious level.   
The start of that New Year, of a new millenium, was life altering. That one little hesitant but bold kiss had started the long and prying journey of getting to know each other on more than a professional level. At first there was regret from that kiss and apologies, but under that first thin layer of awkwardness was untapped emotion for them both.  
What had taken the longest in the building of their relationship was getting Remus to fully accept their age difference. 19 years was a bit much, but in the wizarding world and to her it really wasn’t. Witches and wizards often lived nearly double the age of muggles. What was 19 years on top of finding someone who fit with you so well?   
Hermione got Remus in a way that no one else could and even more so once he finally allowed her inside. In return he understood and worked with her on a level not possible by anyone near her age. She had no interest in partying, going to pubs, watching quidditch all the time, or talking about gossip most young women did. Remus was an intellectual that liked low key quiet fun but had a fiery passion underneath. All of which she enjoyed herself and found attractive in a man.   
Now here they were eight years later. Luna and Ginny weaving a beautiful white flower crown of fresh flowers they had gathered out of the meadow earlier in the morning for her to wear atop her bushy hair. She wore it in a side sweep. Mostly controlled, as much as it could be, with pins all on the left while it all hung on the right side of her face. Still stray curls popped out here and there but there was something alluring about the look.   
Luna and Ginny were both wearing ones as well along with her coworker Amelia who had come, but theirs contained a variety of colors. She hadn't seen Pansy, Francis, or Andromeda yet so she was unsure if they were wearing one. At least they better be.  
“Hermione?” Luna said as she sat the flower crown down on her head.   
Coming out of her reminiscing, Hermione looked between the witches for a question. “What?”  
“She asked if you are nervous,” Ginny was apparently repeating for the blond.  
Feeling torn by the question Hermione frowned. She was and she wasn’t. “I’m not sure honestly. Not really, but at the same time I am. Like that makes any sense…” she grumbled to herself.   
Luna tied off the end of something considering that crown on her head jerked a little as the witch let go. “It does. When I married George I wasn't really nervous about him or anything but more about what the future would be. I had ideas of course….”   
“Luna you two were as naked as the day you were born,” Ginny interrupted, shaking her head. “You hardly had a typical wedding or viewpoint on it.”   
Hermione wrinkled her nose at the memory. It wasn’t that the witch’s wedding wasn’t beautiful in its own way, because it was. However seeing her ex boyfriends brother completely starkers for a solid 15 minutes had been unsettling. Remus, and half their large audience, had been equally uncomfortable.   
“Well Mummy and Daddy had the same rituals done and I can’t even tell you how happy they were together. Mummy used to say daddy was a bit infested with tinger nattlewebs and that she was what he needed to help ground him,” Luna smiled distantly. “I have to agree with her. I feel the same about George. Just needs someone to rein him in a little sometimes.”   
“Total opposite for my mum and dad,” Ginny laughed, smoothing out what she could in the coral colored wrinkled knee length dress she was wearing. It was very similar to her own per Draco’s choosing. “You know mum Hermione. Dad has to try to rein in a bloody water demon sometimes. She can be a bit barmy.”  
For a second Hermione's heart ached that her parents wouldn’t be here. Giving her advice. That her father wouldn’t be walking her down the aisle. They had all decided Harry would take his place though. He was the closest thing she had to family in her eyes after 16 years of the closest friendship out of everyone.   
As if on cue Harry slid into the tent wearing his beige trousers and a casual white dress shirt on. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her in shock like he had never seen her before. Hermione looked herself up and down making sure everything was in order. “Is something wrong with it?” she asked, concerned there may be something the three of them hadn’t caught considering they were the only ones to have seen it today. Ginny and Luna had both slipped out now so she would have to try and fix it herself or see if Harry could.   
Harry shook his head instantly. “Nothing just. Wow,” he breathed with a laugh. “I haven’t seen you so dressed up since the Yule Ball. Even at Bill and Fleur’s wedding you weren’t as beautiful.”   
“Thank you,” she said softly, feeling a rush of pleased excitement.  
“Ready?” he asked her with a smile offering her his arm.  
Hermione nodded tightly. She was as ready as she would ever be. “Yes,” she answered more certainly than she felt. Right before they excited the tent Harry cast a disillusionment charm on them. Something he was an absolute master at after all the years dealing with the press.  
The sun was lower in the sky signaling early evening. There were lazy clouds here and there floating about, keeping it the captivating widespread blue. It couldn’t have been a more beautiful day for it all. Just down the slope she could see everyone gathered and waiting.   
She had gone with coral color for accents around the setting. A hopeful color signaling health and happiness. Ribbons of it hung loosely from the edges of the chairs inside the aisle. Long thin strips also floated higher in the air with a wave as if encasing the group.   
Acorns were a nordic symbol of life and immortality. The little nuts decorated her bouquet in between the small group of white and light pink Irish bluebells she held. They matched the ones they had attached sparsely to large and wide dark brown vases at the end of the aisle that held the still fresh green willow branches sticking up from inside.   
They had chosen them, per Draco’s idea, to continue with the nature theme. Symbolizing fertility, growth, harmony, and life. Like the tree itself representing strength, stability, and firmness that could withstand the greatest challenges. While she herself hadn’t seen much merit in it besides being a wand wood Harry’s boyfriend had insisted on the underlying meaning and depth he thought they brought.   
All in all decorations really weren't that much of a difference to the rest of Midsummer celebrations. Flowers, greenery, a small gathering of friends and family and a little ribbon here and there. The maypole they had created was centered in the background behind their officiant.   
Remus stood just to the side of him wearing a simple white button up dress shirt like Harry’s. Except its sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Dark blue trousers with matching suspenders that pulled the casual yet formal feel together. His light brown hair had been brought back to life from the transitioning grey. Stress gone, a proper diet and a happy atmosphere nourishing him.   
Her dress was one of the only few little differences along with the formal set up of chairs. Instead of the more brightly colored casual wear of everyone else her dress was a long flowy cream colored linen gown with a plunging v neckline and long loose sleeves. Wrinkles in all the right places with a thin small ruffled line cinching her waist right below her ribs. Another defining line crossed her thighs with another thicker ruffled line going around right below her knees. Aron had insisted it was perfect.   
Reaching the aisle Harry dropped the charm and everyone turned to look at her. Attention wasn’t really something she craved but summoning her courage she managed to keep walking. Harry’s strong steps encouraged her forward as they walked down the created aisle. Her dress billowing lazily behind her  
Aron Wallin had come to be a good friend to her and Remus both over the last five or six years that they had been in communication. A tall but stocky black haired bloke with an energetic personality. As a werewolf and wizard he was a leader of a pack that claimed a large area where they were holding the ceremony. He was a large advocate of werewolf rights and had made many great strides including a werewolf specific course for upper years in their magical boarding school. Producing his own book and all.   
Reaching both men Hermione was an absolute flutter of nerves that had her freezing on spot. Holding onto Harry’s arm stiffly worrying about what was about to happen. It could be a huge embarrassment if the whole thing fell apart. That was until her best friend placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
“Quit worrying Hermione. He is fine,” he whispered against her ear and Hermione took a breath that dethawed her. Allowing her to step up and take her place across from her almost husband. Aron smiled and looked between them before opening his arms widely to everyone in welcoming. It was his first appearance among the group having only apparated a few hours earlier to talk to Remus.   
“Hello everyone,” he greeted with a thick Swedish accent. “It is a pleasure to have you gathered here in my country for Midsummer. It is a magical time all us witches and wizards. For werewolves even more so I'm sure you are aware. Of course we aren’t just gathered here for Midsummer though are we?” The man gave their friends a jokingly knowing look.   
“I am also lucky and honored today,” he continued. “...to bond my friends in eternal love on one of the most cherished days. May their bond be stronger than all others. Today marks not the beginning of a new relationship. Nej. It marks the acknowledgement of the next chapter in their lives together. Today they will affirm the bonds they have been building towards over the years and both privately, publicly and formally recognize them.”   
“Hermione. Remus,” Aron said looking to each of them as he spoke. “Today you are choosing to marry not only the person you are willing to commit to as your mate but the one with whom the other can stand and face the world with.”   
“Now ,” Aron’s voice was cheerful. “Do you, Remus John Lupin, agree to take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife? To love and cherish through sickness and health, poverty and wealth, and be true to her always until death parts you?”   
“I do,” Remus answered right away.   
“Do you agree to bind your magic in the bonds you have chosen today knowing you will forever be intertwined as one?” Aron asked.  
“I do,” Remus seemingly hesitated as she had expected him to when directly faced with that question.   
“Lysande!” Aron said brightly and Hermione only had a vague idea what that could mean. Probably along the lines of wonderful or splendid. “Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Remus John Lupin to be your husband? To love and to cherish through sickness and health, poverty and wealth, and be true to him always until death parts you?”   
“I do,” Hermione answered, staring into Remus’s waiting eyes.   
“Do you agree to bind your magic in the bonds you have chosen today knowing you will forever be intertwined as one?” he asked.  
“I do,” Hermione confirmed.   
“Remus?” Aron gestured to the man with his hand indicating for him to proceed.   
The older man cleared his throat causing Hermione to bite her lips with nervous energy. Remus could be extremely emotional and while they had been together for years now there was always that possibility he could change his mind at the last minute. Next to the age issue for him was his being a werewolf.  
“Hermione,” he said, staring into her eyes surprisingly confidently like the Gryffindor he was. “Never once did I imagine myself standing where I am today. With all my magic, and with this ring to remind you,” reaching into his right trouser pocket he produced a silver ring. “...I take you to be none other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and what I still may not know. I will respect your integrity and have faith in your foolish abiding love for me, through all our years and in all life may bring us.”   
Taking her left hand from the side of her bouquet he held it gently as he slid the small ring over her ring finger. It was beautiful and simple. A little curved strip of inlay with one simple diamond was all it held, along with the few runes on the inside she had insisted upon. They symbolized prosperity and protection and always were included on werewolf wedding bands. A form of talisman in hope it would always help them. Hermione admired the ring she hadn’t seen before as her hand sat in his.   
“Hermione…” Aron broke her gaze with a gesture for her to continue.   
Perking up now having the ring around her finger she spoke with a firm unwavering voice so her former professor would have no choice but to fully believe her. “I choose you Remus Lupin,” she started as she removed his ring that she had placed close to her heart, concealed in the top of her wedding dress. “I choose you today and for always,” and Hermione slowly took his hand as he said it, slipping the matching thick silver ring with the same ruins on quickly. “With all my magic and with this ring to remind you. I take you loving what I know of you and what I still may not know. I will respect you with the integrity you deny. I trust in your abiding love for me, through all our years together and in all that life may bring us.”   
Aron pulled out his wand. “Hold hands together please.” Ginny reached around from behind her and grabbed the bouquet just in time for Remus to take her other hand as well. Her heart was racing as his gaze was now unwavering. “Perfekt,” Aron mumbled as he began reciting an incantation repeatedly.   
Looking away from his focus blue eyes Hermione watched the gold and silver magical cords wrapping around their hands. The visible bonds of magic moved their way around their wrists and slowly up their forearms until it reached their elbows. Both hers and his concealed by their outfits. She could feel his heartbeat in the air around her as the gravity between them shifted, wanting to pull them together.   
“Strålande! Detta är helt underbart!” the man said happily after a second, throwing his hands up in the air with a smile. Hermione had no clue at all what he said that time but he seemed to realize he had spoken in his native tongue. Clearing his throat, and composing himself professionally he took a step back. “To seal the marriage bond properly, Remus, I now ask that you kiss your bride,” Aron spoke from the side respectfully.  
Hermione watched with a pleased smile as Remus looked at Aron out of the corner of his eye. The man took another step back and she knew it was because the extra thrum of her magic starting to flow through him had him feeling extra territorial in the moment. Being another werewolf Aron would understand the feeling.  
He squeezed her hands tightly and Hermione grinned widely as Remus pulled her in him. Leaning down for a long, deep and force fueled kiss. It felt like a flooded cord broke between them as they kissed. The overwhelming sound of magic echoing from the forest and their hearts, prevented them from hearing anything else. 

XXXXXXXXXX

After the ceremony Remus and her retreated into the woods. Giving them space to adjust to their new magical levels by immersing themselves in the magic of the forest. Walking hand in hand until the vague sound of conversation was left far behind them.   
“I still think you’re barking mad,” Remus finally said into the quiet expanse of forest.   
Hermione stopped and dropped his hand causing him to turn to her. “Is anyone who marries a werewolf mad?” she asked. Remus opened his mouth but she spoke before him. “Is it mad to love someone regardless of what happened to them as a child? Is it mad for Harry to love someone he practically loathed for years? How about Ron? Is he mad for hooking up with a bloke when he never had any other inclination of liking them? How about Molly and Arthur? Are they mad for having seven kids when they knew affording them would strain them to be hardly manageable?”   
“Okay okay I get it,” Remus held his hands up in defeat and he sat down on a large fallen tree that was covered in moss. Hermione followed and sat beside him where he instantly hugged her tightly. “It’s so overwhelming. The magic. The reality. I just feel like I could run for days right now.”   
Rubbing his back soothingly the prickle of magic could be felt even above his shirt. Like static electricity she didn’t want to jerk away from. “Aron said to prepare yourself for it and that the forest would help. Werewolves always need time to themselves with their spouse. We will go back whenever you feel ready.”   
Remus growled possessively. “You have no idea. I didn’t think I could manage without you before. Now I feel like I truly couldn’t live without you.”   
Hermione frowned sadly. “You know that isn’t true. Tonks….”  
“It wasn’t the same with Tonks,” he said almost angrily but Hermione knew it was just frustration. “We had different bonds. A different connection. We didn’t include ancient ruins and we weren’t in an extremely magical place. I didn’t have a child at the time and it was all just different. If I’d felt what I feel now with Tonks I would have locked her in a cage throughout the war to ensure her safety no matter what.”   
“You try to lock me in a cage Remus Lupin and see what happens,” she threatened and it earned her a throaty chuckle into her chest where he was now burying his face as if rubbing his own scent all over her.  
That was the way they stayed for almost 20 minutes. Just embracing each other and listening to the sound of the woods. The thrum of magic around them as they adjusted to a different magical level. It was peaceful and lively at the same time. Eventually the noise around them, or in them, settled and Remus’s shoulder’s that had been tense eased.   
Turning around the corner of Harry, Draco, Ron, and Viktors shared tent on the way back to their friends. They, or more like shr, almost walked into someone which caused her to jump back startled. Remus however seemed to have expected the presence. His ability to smell was nearly 10 times what the average wizard after all.   
“Hello Mr and Mrs.Lupin,” Andromeda greeted them. “How was the forest?”   
“It was lovely,” Hermione answered relieved at the familiar face, but Andromeda looked to Remus for an answer.   
Remus sighed at the witches mothering. “I’m fine now Andromeda. Don’t worry.”   
The woman straightened herself up even more as if to reiterate a point. She wore a black and silver full length gown of her own with short sleeves. The silver helped contrast her still dark hair that was pulled up in a bun. “You’re the father of my grandson my dear. I will always worry,” she said with a soft smile before looking at her. “Tonks would be happy to know Remus and Teddy are in such good hands. I’m sure she would trust hardly anyone else.”   
“Thank you,” Hermione said sheepishly. Tonks mother had often complimented on her maturity for her age. No longer having an active mother of her own she appreciated her words.   
“Now come along dears. Everyone is celebrating. You can pretend it is only a typical Midsummer celebration if you wish Remus, I know how you are,” she said, turning and waving a dismissive hand as to prevent anything else should he had wanted to argue.   
Hermione chuckled and Remus averted his eyes to the sky. “In laws,” he grumbled as the much older woman walked off.   
“Well lucky for you she is the only one you ever have to worry about,” Hermione said, elbowing him in the ribs.  
“Ow!” he complained, letting go of her hand in favor of rubbing the attacked spot. “It’s an old habit, what do you want me to do?”  
Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. She knew he still considered Andromeda his in law and rightfully so, but when he occasionally complained of her motherly behavior it bothered her. Mostly because it reminded her he wouldn’t be complaining about her mum or dad like any husband would. “We will see my mum and dad in a few months. It’s almost time for Teddy’s annual visit,” she said quietly.  
Even though her parents were gone Hermione still visited them. Using magic and muggle knowledge to her benefit she was able to pass off their being citizens of Australia once a year. Just so Teddy would be able to go to them as a patient. Where they would get to have idle and simple conversation. Teddy didn’t understand yet but it always brought a warm feeling to her knowing they were still happy and just hearing what they were doing in their lives.   
Remus scratched his head like he did when he was uncomfortable. “Sorry love,” he apologized but Hermione just rolled her eyes brushing it off and together they followed Andromeda down to the festivities.  
It was a wonderful and fun sight to see. The sun was now just above the horizon working its way into sunset casting a beautiful golden tint on everything. Teddy was dancing around the Maypole singing some silly song with George, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Francis and her husband Marcel.   
Hermione was not at all surprised to see the Slytherins and Harry were sitting on blankets in the grass eating lazily instead of dancing. Aron had so graciously provided them an arrangement of what he had insisted were absolute must haves for the celebration. The food consisted of herring and potatoes along with traditional Swedish meatballs. A salad made with cucumbers, sour cream, chives, and topped with diced red onions topped off the main course while the strawberry cake sat under a stasis waiting for later.   
As soon as the little boy saw them he broke away from the group and ran towards them. Throwing himself into Remus’s arms who lifted him up and twirled him in a circle. Remus was a brilliant father and it was always heartwarming to watch. He was everything to Teddy he wished his father had been to him.   
“How’s it going pup? Having fun without us?” he asked his son.   
“Put me down Dad! Come on! You have to dance with us!” he laughed pushing at his father to let him down. When Remus obliged Teddy’s bubbliness fizzled out a little and he slowly turned himself towards her more directly.   
“Umm...so can….can I call you mum now?” Teddy asked her with that hesitant little frown he always wore when he was unsure or feeling shy. His hair nearly the same sandy brown grey hair of symbolizing the uncertain stress his father had once held. He looked at the ground and twisted his toes in the grass. Luna, Aron, and surprisingly Draco had insisted everyone be required to have their shoes off for the evening. To feel the earth and natural magic as the moon rose.   
Hermione used a finger to lift his chin up so he would look at her. “You can call me whatever you want pup,” she told him. For the longest time she had insisted he call her Hermione. Memories of Tonks and the fact the late witch was his actual mom made it feel wrong. Now though in every sense it felt right. Just like how long it took her to get use to calling the little boy pup instead.  
Teddy's hair shifted to a bright pink at her words and he broke out in a large smile. “Mum! Dad! Come on!” he motioned with his head back to their friends and took her hand in his to tug her forward. “Come on everyone said you have to dance alone first before we can join in again! I want to dance!”   
Both Remus and her laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm. While he favored his father in looks for the most part he very much had his mother’s eager, hopeful, and bright spirited personality. Something they needed in all their lives.   
The next few hours they all spent alternating between dancing, resting, eating, chatting, dancing some more and chatting some more. It seemed to be an endless cycle of joyful spirits between them all. She really hadn’t wanted to, feeling like she had had enough eyes on her for the night, but even Remus had coerced her into dancing around the maypole a few times on their own first. It was a relief when Teddy had jumped in dragging Harry by the hand. Teddy could talk his godfather into almost anything.   
At one point Aron had everyone up and dancing. Producing enough vibrant energy to even get Viktor, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Andromeda up moving. They all had been quite stubborn about the activity while George, Luna, Neville, Aron, Harry and Teddy had been having a blast with it. Although Harry did try to bail a few times but between the other five he was always pulled back into it.   
Aron led them in many songs throughout their dancing. No one had any idea what he was singing but after a few rounds George, herself, and Luna were able to repeat some of the lyrics in time. Two of the songs being Små Grodorna and Räven Raskar över Isen which were apparently ones often sung during the dancing. Teddy had actually tried also but he wasn’t getting the pronunciation just right.  
It was more than okay because the enthusiasm Aron sang with was loud enough for them all. Occasionally the Swedish man would be kicking his legs out back and forth as they circled the tall pole of greenery. Soon enough many of them were trying to copy his moves but doing so while spinning a circle took some effort. The whole evening was more of a work out than she had had since running for her life in 1998 and she had been unable to tell who was having the best time by the end of it unlike the days back then.

XXXXXXXXXXX

While plenty of jared blue flames were floating around the maypole and blankets still as most of their friends continued to celebrate her and Remus had retreated to their tent farther down the forest line away from the others. It was actually the one Remus had been staying in since their arrival while she had been sharing with Luna, George, and Ginny. Teddy also had left the fun, although against his will, having fallen asleep around 9pm on the grass next to Draco. It had been a long day of activity for the small boy and like the last few nights prior to the wedding Teddy stayed with Andromeda.  
They had taken a large chunk of the strawberry cake back to the tent with them. After all the time spent celebrating with their friends neither of them felt the pressure of it being their wedding day. It was just another Midsummer night with the half moon already high in the black night sky. Stars littered all around it with the occasional cloud blocking out a patch.  
Tomorrow everyone would be going their separate ways. Most would return back to England. George and Luna planned to stay in the country a bit longer while Ron and Viktor would go back to Bulgaria. However her and Remus planned to move over to Finland for a few days and discover the depths of their isolated woodlands and small wizarding villages. See how the other Nordic country reigned in after their own Midsummer practices and maybe even find a few treasures to take home.  
Hermione stuck another fork of the sweet cake into her mouth. Yet another one of the Swedish Midsummer traditions. Strawberry cake was practically prized and as required as the maypole itself. They had spent the last little bit talking about the outcome of the day. It really had been all she had hoped for. Casual and embraced cultural fun.   
“You realize by sealing the mating bond tonight,” Remus started as he went to take a bit more cake for himself. “...it not only heightens our awareness of each other when apart or injured, but it also greatly increases fertility?” Hermione just ignored him and continued enjoying the cake. He knew she already knew this.   
“What? I’m just making sure,” Remus explained moving closer to her. “There is a good chance we will end up with triplets tonight. Hell even if you were on your potion there is a very high chance you'd still get pregnant.” Hermione merely raised a still unimpressed eyebrow at him. This was something they had already discussed in depth before considering it, just like any other bond.   
Remus appeared deflated a little at her putting off his need for reassurance. “Are you sure you even want babies Hermione?” he asked genuinely. You’ve always been so work focused. Babies take a lot. I don’t want you to have them just for the bond and definitely not just for the cause or studies.”  
With that Hermione was actually taken aback and she smacked him hard upside the back of his head. “Remus John Lupin how fucking dare you!” she nearly spat for being so offended. That was not a concern he had ever mentioned before. “I have helped you raise Teddy all these years and have I ever treated him any different than a normal child? Which he is, I remind you. In any of my documents yet have I discussed incredibly personal details regarding his feelings or development? Or even stated his name? And before you go there, need I remind you yet AGAIN that there has never ever been a proven case of a werewolf passing down their lycanthropy to their offspring?”   
Remus rubbed the back of his head and groaned from the pain. She had smacked him pretty good and deservingly so. “I know love. I know, but you also know I still worry. I can’t help it and I can guarantee we will be having at least one child after tonight. I want to make sure you really want it because you want it. It has been so long since Teddy was born. I mean bloody hell Hermione I’m 46 years old.”   
Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man daring for him to continue the conversation in the direction he was going. They had been over this subject many many times in the last few years she had almost no threshold for his stubbornness anymore. “If we have another child will I document our experience? Of course I will. Will I document any concerns or advancements? Of course I will. Am I going to treat them as some experiment?” Hermione waited for him to answer but he looked away under her challenge.   
Remus may be the werewolf and alpha but he didn’t like to piss her off because she didn’t willingly submit outside of the bedroom. She never had. Having matured into full adulthood she had had years of practice defending herself and going up against pureblood bigots and the higher ups of the Ministry. It had caused her to develop a bit more confident and slightly assertive attitude.  
“Of course not you git,” Hermione huffed. “..and you bloody well know it.”  
“It is a valid concern,” Remus said gently with no emotion.   
“We have talked about this Remus,” Hermione pointed out with a defeated sigh. She had expressed her desire for another child or two before. Not only to experience pregnancy but to also share those first few years together that she had missed out on with Teddy. Plus she knew Teddy would love a little brother or sister. He was a total caretaker and empath that had said so on many occasions. For her it boiled down to the fact their family just didn’t feel complete yet.   
“If you don’t want to seal the mating bond we don’t have to,” she said like she had only days ago. “It’s totally up to you at this point, but I will also be happy with however many children we just so happen to have. Although if we have triplets the first time around I’m not so sure I’m willing to get pregnant again.”   
Remus grinned slightly at that. “What? Don’t want to have a few litters?” he joked, trying to lighten the mood.   
“Do you want four to seven kids?” Hermione asked and she raised her eyebrows slightly concerned when Remus made a confused expression like he was actually contemplating it.   
“I mean I am the stay at home dad here so…” he started and Hermione let out a sound of disbelief that caused him to laugh. “I’m only joking. You know I'd never ask you to put this beautiful body through so many children.”   
Hermione blushed at his compliment. Even after all this time. “Let’s not forget my sanity if I hope to become Minister of Magic one day.”   
Remus put his arm over her shoulders and turned her face to his. “That too…..” he mumbled, kissing her lightly on the lips. “You’re a bloody bright, beautiful, brilliant witch with the smartest and kindest heart possible...” he pressed harder kisses to the corners of her mouth. “...and you’ve agreed to be mine,” he said in a gravely lusty tone that gave her the shivers.   
When Remus kissed her yet again he held her cheek in his hand and she leaned into the warmth touch. Hermione parted her lips so their tongues would play with each other like they had their minds. Sliding against each other into a low simmering burn until they were working themselves up to a rolling boil of a full out snogging session that reminded her of the days before the full moon.  
Sometimes it worked like that. She would get a little attitude with him, Remus would try to make it better with some light hearted humour. They would kiss as a form of apology and then hands would begin roaming her body. Up and down her ribs massaging everywhere they touched. Hermione grabbed his neck as she started developing an arousal filled buzz that had her opening her mouth lazily for him to ravish. Sucking on her lips until they were swollen.   
With subtle encouragement Hermione got up on her knees. Her new husband lifting the long cream colored dress she still wore off her body and discarded it to the side without care as he saw what she wore underneath. Which was nothing. While she may not have been okay with Luna’s form of natural ceremony it didn't mean she didn’t understand the underlying magic behind it. Especially when she was marrying a werewolf.   
Instantly he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. Squeezing them together firmly and she could feel the restraint in his grip. He was someone that had her appreciating her curves. She had never been much of a thin thing like Ginny or Luna. Maybe her first two years at Hogwarts, but as soon as puberty hit she had developed a thicker womanly curve that came with slightly large hips and in her opinion the perfect amount of breast tissue. Not too much and not too little. Just the right amount that Remus was so fond of handling.   
Moving away from him Hermione laid herself back on the grass. Spreading her legs wide for him and waiting as he stood up quickly to shuck off his trousers and pants. Never taking his dilated eyes off her lower body as he revealed his long hard cock that bobbed against his stomach due to his eagerness.   
Then the older man descended upon her. Landing their lips together roughly while still holding himself up on his arms on each side of her. Breaking away Remus briefly buried his nose between her breasts before licking his way across them. Finding an already stiff nipple waiting for him he took a mouthful of it and Hermione moaned as he began working it with his tongue. Flicking back and forth while he wormed his hand between them to rub against her clit in sync.   
Remus sucked on her nipple harder before switching to the neglected one. It caused her to grab at his hair due to the sudden change in sensation. Hermione already knew when she was pregnant and lactating she would have a hell of a challenge keeping the man from sucking on her tits all the time.   
Not that she was opposed to giving the man whatever he wanted however. Werewolves always had high sex drives and she always loved giving him whatever he wanted in the moment. Hermione moaned at the mental image of Remus suckling on her breast so casually in their living room. It wasn’t something she had thought would be arousing until that moment and she pulled his head further against her chest. It caused him to pinch her nipple between his teeth and the other between his fingers in response, but that only had her trying harder and getting the same action again.   
It didn’t last as long as she needed it to though. Instead Remus let go of her chest with a pop and removed his hand as the peak of her pleasure was building in her clit. Relieving the pressure on all the body parts that mattered and took to licking his way down her body instead. Lifting a breast with his nose to taste what was underneath before working his way downward. Dipping into her belly button briefly, placing a light kiss here and there, before nestling his face in her pubes.   
Maybe the man was old fashioned or maybe it was the wolf inside him, but after they had started having sex he had expressed great desire in bed one night that she quit shaving her privates. Wanting her raw and natural the way she was made always. The next day he had tried insisting it didn’t matter and that he had just been high on hormones in the moment, but she could tell it was what was really wanted. Besides it was a tiny meaningless change to her that took no effort. No one would be seeing her snatch besides him anyways.  
Remus suddenly brushed over her clit with his tongue causing her to squirm underneath him. He held onto her hips to still her like she both hated and loved. Dragging his tongue heavily through the wetness of her crotch all the way down to her arsehole, Hermione could hear the deep rumbling growl in his throat. The man nipped at the tight skin between her openings and squeezed her thighs roughly.   
Like a thirsty dog he started licking and sucked at the dripping folds between her legs. She couldn’t see his face but she knew it would be covered in the glistening juice of her arousal. Remus always loved to taste her, taste what he did to her every time. Maybe he always did because quick shags weren’t something they were capable of with his condition. His condition didn’t stop her from getting turned on at inconvenient times for them and it would drive him absolutely mad with her scent. To the point of bouncing his knee as a distraction or leaving the room briefly all together. He wanted her womanhood and he made sure he got it all when he did.   
“Over. Roll over,” he instructed straight into her pussy while he ate at her.   
With great self control she slowly forced herself to do so while he still mouthed at her throbbing lower lips. As soon as she was on her stomach his mouth left her and he wrapped an arm around her hips pulling her bum up to him. His erection smacking against it as she got onto all fours. Hermione felt the blunt tip of his cock graze her wetness, guiding himself towards the heat of her body but just as it started to enter her he pulled back. Almost seeming to gather himself and lower body ached at the tease.  
“Are you sure?” he asked but she could hear that his voice was tight with that restraint he held. He was a beast in the bedroom. Ruthless and dominating. Yet he always managed to restrain himself when it was needed. One of the prime examples where two sides of the same man came out together to make him who he was.   
“Mhmm,” she replied and she wiggled her arse in the air for him in temptation. As soon as she did he slid into her fast and deep almost causing her to fall down on her belly under his sudden weight.   
There were two different methods Remus used when they had sex. One was where he wanted to spend every single minute torturing her. Dragging it out, edging her to dangerously close to climax over and over again which would drive her completely mad with want. Then there were other times he would simply plunge into her straight out and take her for all she was worth.  
Hermione didn’t know which option she preferred but tonight she did know she just wanted him to use her. The magic swarming around and through them just wanted them to fuck with nothing but natural urges. Every thrust caused a new wave of tingles everywhere from her core to the air around her.  
Remus pulled out again and plunged back into her like he did every time he was in this mood causing her to lurch forward with the movement. Except this time she just barely managed to stay on all fours from the extra unexpected power. Even if he didn’t use it or like to acknowledge it outside of their bedroom activities she absolutely loved the strength he held inside. The strength tonight though seemed to be on a whole different level and she bit her lips together to keep from mewling already.  
Sex was another thing that had been an issue for Remus at first, and a total suprise for her. He had put it off for the longest time, nearly a full 9 months of officially dating. She had understood his hesitancy, and even then she herself had still been slightly hesitant. Unsure of what it would be like to truly experience it first hand despite what she knew and what he had told her. It had been an incredibly frustrating time between them but after a few intense arguments he had finally cautiously agreed. Things had been full of control and limitation back then. So unlike the moment they shared now on their wedding night.   
Now they were here and untamed. Remus’s upper body was flush with her back. They fit together like one. Like the matching pair they were. His right arm wrapped around her neck while his left arm held him up as he pounded into her body at a brutal pace. Everytime she made a noise more than a whimper the arm around her neck would tighten the slightest.   
“Say it,” Remus growled and Hermione could hear the wolf inside him causing her to whine. She knew what he wanted and she loved being stubborn about it. To hear him demanding it and encouraging that primal part of him that needed satisfying. It was just a huge bonus she got off on it so much.   
“Say it,” he growled again stronger into her ear like a threat, and her pussy spasmed briefly around him wanting to tip over the edge but she managed to subdue it.  
“I’m yours,” she moaned as quietly as she could. Each syllable was being forced out of her with the hard snaps of his hips.   
“Louder,” he demanded nipping her earlobe. His hand spreading open and moving to grip her throat as if he could pull the words from her.   
“I’m yours,” Hermione said in a rush that was a little louder. It was always hard to think when he was fucking her so like an animal. She loved it when he would lose himself in the moment and his cock would start swelling. The feeling had her trying to rock back against him for more. Just a little bit more. Thankfully Remus started moving faster for her, or himself, as his cock continued to swell while he slammed into her over and over again. Each time causing her to feel more of that wonderful tug on her inner walls.  
“I said louder!” he thundered dangerously, tightening the hand around her neck just enough to get his point across and that was when she melted for him.   
“Yes! Yes! I’m yours!” she mewled just as her orgasm unleashed itself within her. “I’m yours Remus only yours!” Nerve endings were exploding and lighting on her skin that morphed into an overwhelming tingle as she pushed her arse back for his taking. “Ohhhhh…..” she continued to moan until she no longer had any air in her lungs to produce sound with.   
As she came it quickly became harder and harder for him to thrust in and out of her. The man’s cock swelling to completion under her noises and the constant clench her pussy had on him. They had had sex thousands of times now, and every time the knot formed it left him fucking her like the wild animal such primal desires had him thinking he was. Everytime it had her willingly fully submitting under him.   
Tonight was the first time it was different though as her husband started to come with a grunt. Remus sunk his teeth into her left shoulder and it caused her to cry out in pleasure again. The rush of excitement and movement still happening inside her swollen vagina practically caused a second orgasm. It was just enough to draw a very small amount of blood as he held onto her with his teeth. Continuing to frantically grind his pelvis against her plump arse, milking his cock and making sure every drop of his seed was coating her insides.   
Hermione moaned, more in relaxation and satisfaction than pleasure, again as the man held her completely in his control. Her inner walls were pulled around all of him as his body tried to keep moving with leftover thrusts. She absolutely loved feeling how tight and full he made her. The emptying pulse of his cock was so dominating she could feel every spurt of semen that spilled out of him.   
Finally his movements slowed down to nothing and his teeth left her shoulder. They were replaced by the gentle licks of his tongue. Hermione tilted her head to the side so Remus could better nurse the bite mark he had left. Werewolves never healed such a mark by magic. Instead they let it scar as a physical representation of their sealed mating bond. When he was finally satisfied Remus gently maneuvered them together to lay on their sides much to her relief. It was tiring holding their weight and being so thoroughly fucked on such a long intense day.   
His cock was still stuck nice and comfortably inside her, and Hermione couldn’t imagine not being attached to him at this moment. The first time she had actually embarrassingly panicked for a few seconds even though she knew they would be unable to seperate for at least 10-15 minutes. It had been a strange feeling having the man’s cock swollen, tight, knotted, and filling her insides to the point there was no room for movement. However she had come quickly to appreciate and desire the closeness it provided.   
Remus briefly interrupted her bliss filled state by nuzzling into the back of her neck absorbing more of her scent. “I love you Hermione,” he whispered sleepily.   
Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the heat of his breath. It was safe and soothing and all she could have ever hoped to feel with her partner in her entire life. She couldn’t even imagine it any other way. Tonight while thousands of young maidens across Sweden would be placing those seven flowers under their pillow in hopes of dreaming about their true loves, she would be curled up in the long arms of hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Perfekt!” = “Perfect.”
> 
> “Strålande! Detta är helt underbart!” = “Brilliant! This is wonderful!”


End file.
